Gan Wei
"My lord, people in Chu need your guidance!" -Gan Wei told Xiang Yu Gan Wei(甘偉) is one of the retainers and also a brilliant military strategist under the rule of his lord and a childhood friend, Xiang Yu. Gan Wei also an original character whom was designed exclusively for Chu side in the manga version of Chu-Han Contention period, served as a military advisor and also disciple of Fan Zheng. He is also responsible for recruiting Luo Sheng Wen Gai Wei is one of the advisor whom Xiang yu most trusted as well as the only loyal advisors of Chu whom is not defected to any forces and strongly sensed about justice which he ensured that the CHu will united CHARACTER INFOMATION DESCRIPTION & APPEARANCE Gan Wei has a spikey hair, which also a tall yet thin figure. Gan Wei was also handsome among the troops Gan Wei wore a semi-European style with maintain Chinese armor which represent his . PERSONALITY Born as one of the prestige family in Chu during the rebelion against Qin, Gan Wei's . Xiang Yu also had a quick temper and easily offended if any insult reached his ears. With his anger managements can sometimes out of control if provoked, Xiang Yu can be extremely dangerous that he can finished off 7 platoon of army within seconds. With his unlimited strength and stamina that repel even the mighty warriors, Xiang Yu is merciless towards to his enemy and will eliminate them as he seized them; making him as one of the nutritious and powerful general during the Han-Chu Contention. Like wise in battle field, he take no prisoners and torch treasures as he found the surrendered soldiers are nothing but nuisance to his army. As a genius tatician. PLOT EARLY LIFE DURING THE QIN DYNASTY Born under a successful trader, Gan Wei was sent to a school which is form by Xiang Yu's uncle, Fan Zheng. UPRISING AGAINST THE LAST QIN DYNASTY Prior his stay in a remote village with, Xiang Yu saw a gang of robbers trying to rob the groceries from a couple of old women and a child. Dedicated to rescue the victim, Xiang Yu quickly defeated the robbers with an ease and later help the old women and child to their home, shortly after Xiang Yu and his subordinate went set a recruit camp . While reach to the recruit camp, he see most of the volunteers which fight against the Qin army were the peasant as well as the war victims from the nearby village. Xiang Yu carefully select his troops from the recruit camp as he heard from Gan Wei that he meet a foreign survivor from the bandit pursue, Luo Sheng Wen. Though uncertain, Xiang Yu decided to take Sheng Wen as one of his FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH LIU BANG ELIMINATION OF KING HUAI Xiang Yu was then announced himself as the Overlord of Chu FEAST OF HONG MEN After his battle against Zhang Han in Julu, Xiang Yu forces went late after Liu Bang seiged Xiang Yang ealier than his force. Enraged by this, Xiang Yu ordered his forces to both loot and murder everyone in Xian Yang, only to be stopped by Fan Zheng and Gan Wei since loot away from the people isn't going to help anyone. Gan Wei was then THE DESTRUCTION OF XIANG YANG AND MASSACRE With all FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH LADY YU VICTORY OF PENG CHENG ABDUCTION OF LIU FAMILY After the victory in Peng Cheng, Xiang Yu had the family kidnapped Lu Zhi and the rest of Liu Bang family which became an extreme dismay by Gan Wei, for his conduct not include kidnapping the family as prison Feel sympathy upon Lu Zhi situation in the palace, Gan Wei visit the Liu family inside the Through the die hard battle as Liu Bang objective is to save his family, Gan Wei was both impressed and creeped upon Liu Bang determination to rescue. suspected that Zhang Liang has assiting Liu Bang all along, Gan Wei participate the batle which he was lost to. Gan Wei also one of the few general was shock after Liu Bang "ruthlessly" let his arhrival cook his family alive after Xiang Yu stubbornly Unbearable, Gan Wei urge quickly to Xiang Yu about Liu Bang being filial to his parents and to only way to fix the Xiang family reputation is to let Liu Bang family alived. With Gan Wei echoing for the family release, Xiang Yu reluctant to let Liu Bang family return to Liu Bang side. DEFECTION OF LUO SHENG WEN Soon after the lost of both weapon dept and Zhang Han, Gan Wei was also shocked that Sheng Wen was defected to the Han. Losing An Yi is considered as a big loss for the Chu, especially Fan Kai Yin whose hometown was located and despised on Ying Bu's defect to Han. WAR AGAINST HAN ARMY AND BITTER ALLIANCES Throughout the battles, Gan Wei forged an uneasy allience with Han Sheng, the current warlord of Han to repel the BATLLE OF MT. NIUMA & ILNESS Knowing that he has no time left, Gan Wei proceed to Mountain Niuma to confront the smaller Han Army with his remaining excel army of Chu. With his army about XIANG YU WEDDING ILLNESS DEATH SKILLS 'BASIC SKILL' *'Upper Strategist and Debate Skill-Gan Wei's wise crack and precise planning made him as one of the formidable strategist in Chu. *'Extreme Endurance'-Gan Wei mainatin focus which *'Extreme Strength'-Xiang Yu unlimited stamina and powerful strength seemly out strength almost every army he faced, even for the remnant of the elite Qin army wouldn't stand a change against him. 'WAR SKILL' *'KuRen Zan'-Gan Wei's double slash swipe which repel dozens of platoon in his way. *'GanKatsu'-Gan Wei's dash swipe which take down most of the platoon beside him while his kick as his final combo. RELATIONSHIP FAMILY AND FRIENDS *Fan Zheng(Mentor) *Xiang Yu *Lady Yu *Xiang Ji *Gan Ren **Gan Hui(Nephew) **Gan Mian(Niece) LORD, GENERAL & RETAINERS *Ying Bu(Retainer before defected to Han) *Luo Sheng Wen(Retainer before defected to Han) *Kai Yin *Long Ju *Han Sheng (Uneasy ally against Qi and Wei) *Wang Lu *Guo Hei RIVALS *Han Xin](Arch rival) *Zhang Liang(Arch rival) *Cao Zhen *King of Qi(Uneasy ally to against Liu Bang forces) *Zhang Han TRIVA *Gan Wei concept custome is much unique than the others in Chinese which he wore the semi-European and Chinese armor, his semi-European is much similar to the French warlord, Napoleon. *Like Luo Sheng Wen, Gan Wei was an exclusive charater to the manga version of Dynasty Legacy. *Unlike most of the ministers in Chu, Gan Wei's intellect was also considered the smartest and even surpassed his mentor, Fan Zheng. His intellect was *His scene of requesting his best subordinate, Luo Sheng Wen to return to Chu is much similar for Han Xin was persuaded by Xiang Yu to returned to the Chu army. As Sheng Wen refuse to leave Han since Liu Bang's benevolence and wisdom made his decision , but instead of angry Gan Wei respect him and warn him that the next encounter will be enemy rivals instead of subordinate relationship. Thus, Gan Wei weak body allowed his former subordinate during his battle in Niu Ma Category:Chu Army Category:The Great 6 of Chu Category:Male Characters Category:General Character